Deep, Deep, Deep
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Ana continues to demonstrate her dominant personality with Zarya, taking only one of her biggest cocks and driving it into the Russian beefcake bodybuilder


_AN: If you would like to commission something like this, please pm me._

* * *

 **Deep, Deep, Deep**

Zarya let out a long and drawn out moan, gripping the sheets of the bedding as her rear was taken with force and with haste, a massive, bulging length working its way in and out. It was a cock unlike anything the beefy and ripped Russian had ever taken, and in her ass, she took the whole thing like a champion. A champion of anal, as she took pride in.

"Deep, deep, deep. Fuck, Aleksandra. Yumkinuk bialtaakid 'aetabir." Ana cursed as she held the leash firmly in her hand, pulling back on it to tug on the collar around Aleksandra's neck. Her other, firm and sharply-fingered hand were gripping around the Russian woman's thick and succulent hip, holding her in place. The larger woman with bright pink hair was sitting, her legs either side of her centre with her round and rather large rump handing off of the bed, with the dripping folds just on the lip, soaking the sheets and into the mattress too as Ana fucked her rear. The moans, the streaking moans from the large woman rippled through and cracked the air, making Ana smile a devilish grin as she pushed her hips in again and again. She pumped the monstrous cock deep into Zarya, splitting her cheeks and pushing the bulbous length of the abnormal dildo into her.

Ana had found it online, during one of her escapades years ago in the Southern United States when dealing with some renegades. She had some down time one night and her female counterpart on the mission (the one who's pussy she was licking with her snake-like tongue any chance she could) recommended a certain website from which to buy dildos if Ana wanted something massive and a little more fun.

Hanns the Mandrake, the name of the cock contained within Ana's harness and whose shaft and massive, petalled head was sunk deep into Zarya's hole, flowering her and seeding her like a plant. It was large, with a bulbous head textured like a closed lotus and with a body with the size of anal beads and a knot at the base. It was a mellow pink with blended and shaded white, resembling an actual type of vaginal and penile looking flora in nature and that was why Ana had spent the hundred dollars for it some years ago.

She had not used it a lot since then. Once when screwing with Reinhardt and again when she fucked Angela into complete and utter submission one evening. But this was the best time, pushing the whole head and length into Zarya's ass and flowering her like a predatory and dominant flytrap. The moans and grunts and even screams occasionally escaping the Russian beefcake's mouth when the nubs or folds of the petalled cock rubbed a good spot inside of her made Ana almost come internally from the submission.

Controlling, dominating and fucking such a strong and perfect example of the female form with muscles to die for, it all made Ana Amari feel so much more powerful than she ever had before. She was such a dominant woman, such a powerful force of nature both on the battlefield and in the bedroom, she could take over and control anything. And Aleksandra, as powerful as she was too, could not help but be Ana's bendable and malleable submissive here, taking all she could.

"Deep, deep, deep," Ana shouted again as she pushed her hips forward again and again with added vigour and strength, pushing herself forward like a wrecking ball. Her hips splattered against the firm and plentiful flesh and adipose of Zarya's immense and large, round behind. Ana slammed herself forward, again and again, pulling the round and bulbous length from her to the tip of the textured flower, only to push all she could back into the pink-haired body-builder with a thrust, pushing as much of the Mandrake as she could. The rigid and close-petalled head rubbed against all the inner flesh and textures of Zarya, running along a vast majority of her nerves and making her sit up straight, her spine tingling as if it were being shocked. Her face stood like stone, her eyes rolling of their own accord and her tongue kept slipping from her mouth, running out as if it were on fire and needed cold air upon it. It was as if she was being shocked but the welcome and beauteous texture of the Mandrake inside of her rear, running her through like a claymore, it was wondrous and made Zarya cry with sated lust.

Every time Ana said 'deep' as she fucked her more, tugging on the leash that connected to Zarya's collar, it made the Russian moan with such a thankful volume, it made Ana almost laugh. She kept tugging as she fucked the larger woman, and Zarya kept wanting more, kept needing the motion of the massive cock piercing and penetrating her ass. It was sublime.

"Bol'she. Mne nuzhno bol'she." Zarya groaned as she leaned forward - Ana letting her do so as she softened her grasp upon the leash - and slammed both of her large palms onto the bed and gripped the sheets. Zarya braced herself as Ana took her hand off of the large woman's hip to bring it down on her large ass with a rather spiteful slap and a sting.

"You want more?" Ana asked, holding and clutching at the large module of flesh and stuffing of Zarya's ass. It was enough to hold and magnificent to fuck, toned as well, from how the squats had been aiding it. Ana thought the ass mighty and perfect, Zarya's entire body was magnificent and brilliant. She was stunning, purely stunning. She spanked her again and felt her whole, slimmer and more condensed frame, her tanned, Egyptian body tingle. Ana moaned herself with such a deep-seated ecstasy and sense of pure euphoria. She loved this, lived for it, taking such a strong and dominant woman, who had been in control so much, who'd dominated women of her own like Lena and Angela from time to time, and Ana was reducing her to a slut, a skank. Whoring herself for Ana's toys, her cocks and her expertise and technique. Zarya was an animal for Ana's cock, and that was why she was collared.

Ana tugged on the leash a little, with a snap and another spank on her massive ass, smiling like a succubus hell bent for Aleksandra's soul. She slid her flowering cock inside her rear entrance slowly, like a slipping snake. She moaned, sexually, lustfully as she pushed her balled and hungry cock deep into Zarya, just trying to tease the large woman as she fucked her ass, owned her.

"Deep," she said, slowly, longing, half-moaningly as she slid the last few inches of the Mandrake into her submissive's ass. "You want more, my pet?" She asked Zarya, now moving both hands along her bountiful cheeks and spreading them to look at how her pink and white cock had pierced her hole and plugged her. She looked down, spitting a little into the crack of Zarya's rear and letting the small wad of saliva dribble down onto the cock. Ana tingled again, shuddering with delight as she then rubbed the ass in front of her.

"Hmm? Does the animal want more from her Commander?" Ana asked, reminding Zarya what she technically was to her. An animal for anal, and for Ana's masterful cock.

"Da. Mistress. Please, give me more. Please, Commander…" Zarya asked, pleaded as she kept herself hunched over, gripping at the sheets as if she was being lashed with a whip against her back. Ana had not flogged her, but she had the apparatus to do so. Zarya had seen in her box of tools and toys, the plethora of different sized cocks, the speculum for Zarya's ass to stretch it ready for those larger cocks, the butt plugs, the tail plugs, the rope (so much rope). Ana had it all, including three different samples of whips including a cat-o-nine-tails.

She even had a riding crop and had been eying it up on several occasions when she'd been telling Zarya to take the cock deeper into her ass. A couple of whacks with the soft leather head of the crop would soften up her hole.

Ana tugged on the leash again, one hard pull that made Zarya sit up straight and clench all she could of her asshole around the body of the pink and white cock. Then the black and strong woman crept up to the pink-haired and pale bear of a woman, nibbling on her ear as she ever so gently made soft prods and retractions with her succulent and experienced hips. With the films of lubricant around the bodybuilder's rear to allow the cock inside, Ana's small and subtle movements still allowed the shaft to exit and enter.

"Is that… You want more? Little piggie? Is that what you want Aleksandra? Little pig, little animal. You want more of Commander's cocks? Would you like another? Perhaps in your cunt this time? Has your fat and massive ass had enough?"

All the questions, each of them made Zarya trickle closer and closer. Combined with the firm feeling of the prodding cock buried in her ass, she was falling. Ana could sense it, feel it in Zarya's body as she held her shoulders and whispered into her ear, occasionally licking and nibbling her way over the woman's neck. Every time she called her a 'piggie' or an 'animal' she felt Zarya's rear clench again, her breathing spike and her whole body tremble just a little. She had an inferiority complex, Ana was sure of it, or a kink that made the strong and larger than life Russian bombshell melt and grow weak and primal when she was referred to as a lower form of life. Calling her 'piggie' was something Ana was testing. Not based on Zarya's body or anything like that, based on extrapolation of mild cruelty as a dom, and in relation to how much her ass was taking.

"You certainly have such a greedy fucking ass little piggie." Ana reminded her, as she had said earlier when making one of the first insertions of the Mandrake.

"Mistress…" Zarya groaned as she hunched over her thighs again as if to bite the sheets the way she was being fucked slowly and gently. And how close she was getting. So near to her orgasm, the second one of the night. Ana had already forced one from her when she was giving her oral before the cock was unveiled. Now she was slowly and gently coaxing the second one out.

She tugged on the leash once more, pulling Zarya's beautiful face back up. Ana's sharp and filed fingers wrapped around the Russian's neck as she took a hold of her and the second hand of spider-legged fingers ran into the buzz of the back of Zarya's hair, to slither into the turf of it. "Talk to me, tell me exactly what you want, my sweet piggie." She whispered again, clutching the larger woman's neck as she bit into the soft and tender flesh of her ear, gnawing at it gently like a dog.

Zarya's breath came out like condensation, sharp and so rasped. Her eyes popped a little more as Ana kept gently fucking her rear, sliding only a few inches of the massive cock deep into her cavity, fully exploring the inside. Ana took her hand inside of Zarya's bright puff of pink hair and really took her time to stroke through it like the fur of a dog as she thrust more, lovingly, with ease, so gentle. It was different from before, the insertions were shorter, only a couple of inches. And her hands lushly moved over Zarya's massive frame with such tender softness, it made Zarya breathe so heavily as if her chest was heaving.

She wanted to ask for more, but she couldn't, not when Ana relinquished the leash and softly pushed on the bodybuilder's back. "Lay down my sweet," Ana told her lover.

"Mistress? W-What are you?"

Ana shushed her, sliding her hands up the length and the bumps of Zarya's ripped and muscular back, running them over her shoulders. The dominant had completely changed. She had turned from this forceful and demanding dominatrix to a caring and soothing lover, wanting to instead of coaxing Zarya to orgasm, she wanted to hold her hand and guide her there before moving on.

"Hush, 'Sandra. Lay down on your tummy. Let your Commander take you, let her make you come. You want to come, yes?" Ana asked, continuing to push gently on the muscular woman's shoulders to get her to lay down on her chest.

Zarya did so, slowly, falling onto the mattress and letting her hands fall close to her head. Ana was absent a moment, and the pink-haired bottom felt a massive gap in between the cheeks of her rear, the cock was gone, where it had been buried inside of her for such a long fucking. It felt strange, a small welcome absence, but Zarya longed for more. She could not wait idly without touching her swollen cunt while Ana prepared another surprise. However, instead of fetching just the one tool or item from her bag of tricks, the grey haired dominatrix with the massive pink-white cock strapped to her crotch grabbed the whole case and took it to the bed, dropping it next to Zarya. She pulled a roll of ribbon from it, the bright and spectacular blue of her own Overwatch uniform and Fareeha's Raptora Flight Suit.

"Mother is going to tie you up, and make you feel very nice 'Sandra. If you come for her, she'll reward you with another, and then another, and then who knows however much more until your puffed up cunt cannot take it anymore." Ana reported, measuring out an ample amount of ribbon to wrap around Zarya's forearms so that they could be bound together. She'd have rathered her zip lock leather brace for them, but she had misplaced it.

Or Fareeha had had her hands on it, which meant Angela's or Satya's hands were in it.

"Give me your arms, 'Sandra," Ana instructed, and with willing consent, Zarya moved her hands and forearms together behind her back for Ana to tie together. She did it with expert and experienced speed before reaching back into her back. The black dominatrix found what she was looking for - several single vibrating probes with switches, each probe made for vaginal insertion.

They were small and concealable vibrators, bright pink, to match the muscled Russian and the type used in public, to make a girl struggle at the best of times. Or at least, that was how Ana had always used them.

"Ladaya dhkryat jamilat mae 'anjila wahadhih." Ana mused, reliving old memories of the vibrator probes and Angela's pussy. She smiled and then turned to Zarya. "Spread your legs for me 'Sandra, and ready your folds." She told the Russian, gently and softly still slipping the five probes inside of her and laying the remotes in between her spread tree trunk legs.

They would come in later when Ana was ready to really push her submissive lover into overdrive to make her orgasm, and she would, but there would be more tools coming into this.

"Mistress… Please… I want to…" Zarya was moaning, slipping a finger beyond her lower abdomen and her mound to reach her throbbing clitoris and her puffed lips, the folds that were begging to be thrown into a sensation like her ass had been for so long. She wanted the cock again, back inside of her, rubbing through her entrance and making her tingle - she had not come from a purely anal beating, she wanted to tonight. "I want…"

Ana rolled her eyes a little, before she leaned over Zarya, one hand slowly gracing the soft and sensitive flesh of her back and the other running down her inner thigh to the remotes of the probes held inside of her cunt. "I know you want the cock, my dear. And I will deliver it to you. But after, we play by my own rules. Until you cannot come anymore." Ana teased her, turning each of those small probes on, at the lowest setting, the gentle and low rumbling buzz that could barely be heard inside of the Russian's swollen cunt.

"Until that precious cunt is swollen twice its size and you can hardly stand up," Ana chuckled with an after kiss, before turning the dials on the probes up to the next notch.

Zarya bit her bottom lip as the soft and gracious buzzing inside of her crevasse made her stiffen, before the ensuing wetness that she was keeping in, began to give way and spill from her. The sheets were suddenly soaked as if the girl achieved orgasm there, but there were no moans or intense convulsing to suggest that. Even if she did, she knew Ana would not let up. This elder dominatrix was going to make good on her promise. She was going to make Zarya come as many times as the Russian could. As much as Ana could make her until, as she said, the Russian could not stand anymore.

Ana reapplied a lavish slathering of strawberry scented and flavoured lubricant to both her Mandrake cock and to Zarya's large behind, making sure to apply it to the hole, before the elderly commander straddled the woman, and laughed a little with menacing intent. The woman took the tie from her hair, letting the greyed locked of once black and luscious hair flow down her naked back. She felt young again, so much young, and like a dragon rider, straddling a person much larger and stronger than herself, only to make them feel like servants and animals to their own desire. Ana felt the sense of power in slamming her hips and cock into an ass - she had done it with Reinhardt much in the past and loved flowering the Russian beefcake into submission. The power was addictive, and sex was Ana's cocaine.

She loved it, loved being dominant, loved fucking the submissive of girls and boys.

"Spread that large ass for me 'Sandra, and I better hear you moaning much more this time," Ana told her as she held herself up with one hand and held the cock with her other to guide it to its destination. Once Zarya spread her cheeks, revealing her hole, Ana let out an instinctive moan at the sight. "Such a beautiful gape you have there 'Sandra. You took Hanns better than anyone has. Such a pretty hole."

"Spasibo, lyubovnitsa," Zarya replied, her breath heavy and her body stiffer than before as she held her ass gaped.

Ana pushed the tip of the well lubed Hanns inside of Zarya's ass once more, pushing it deep, deeper still, all the way in even if it meant slowly and methodically so that the pink-haired butch could take the phallus. And she did, with huffing and moaning the whole was as the filling and stretching sensation of taking the flowering cock meshed with the vibrators stuffed into her hungry pussy. Ana smiled the whole way a Zarya left her face to fall into the sheets, like a stuck animal.

Both Zarya and Ana shared in the long and sensual moan. Ana was elated at how Zarya called out, at how she moaned with the thick and firm shaft of the Mandrake cock slipping between her cheeks. The pink-haired beauty kept her cheeks spread for Ana to take advantage. The tanned dominatrix held herself up, one hand on the right side of Zayra while the other was tangling its fingers through the thick and stylish pink locks. "Take it, my sweet, take it all," Ana told her, smiling as she ringed her fingers through the pink curls of Zarya's hair.

"Ya, mogu vzyat' vse eto." Zarya shot out quickly right between two intermittent moans as Ana graced her well-lubricated rear again and again with push after push of the flowering dildo. It expanded her ass, making her hole stretch and the sensation sparked a fire right up the length of Zarya's body as Ana coaxing the shaft further inside and then pulled it out, taking some of the petals of head with it. Only before the whole body of the cock could pull through Zarya's hole again, she would push it right the way back in. The result was such a splendid and ultimate moan.

Ana went faster, increasing the rate of her thrusts and the force as she balanced herself, planking with all the strength she had (still more than she needed at her age) so she could push the cock deep inside the cavity before her. "Take it! Deep! Deep, 'Sandra! Deep!" Ana began to shout as she kept herself up and kept the whole shaft of the flowered cock pushing deeper and deeper into Zarya's ass.

Even as she planked, Ana reached between both of their legs and turned the probes up another notch, increasing their vibrating force inside Aleksandra as she pushed the dildo deeper and deeper still. "Yes 'Sandra! Fuck, take it deep!" Ana ordered, elongating the last as she pushed her hips forcefully into the soft tissue of Zarya's rump.

Zarya herself was a mess of combined moans and groans, her body growing almost limp as Ana fucked her, her fare squat against the sheets of the bedding, her cheek softly. Her eyes were beginning to roll back of their own volition, Zarya was losing her way, completely. The more and more Ana pushed herself into Zarya, the more she let herself go. She gave herself up.

It got rhythmic, and soon thereafter, Zarya lost it wholly, as Ana scratched her way down her back.

Both entrances clenched, tensed and her vibrating cunt convulses with a massive force. She stiffed, rigid like a trunk and, as her eyes rolled back, with a limp and salivating tongue, she reached orgasm. Hard, harder than a lot of orgasms the massive Russian had achieved.

She did it, and Ana was proud, a proud mother so to speak.

Ana sat up, removing the large cock from inside of Zarya's rear entrance and removed the strap harness entirely, and lay next to Zarya, her finger tracing the cheekbone on the larger woman's face.

"You took it… Well done." Ana voiced, a proud and quiet tone as she lay naked next to the woman with pink hair.

Zarya was still riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm, still moaning as Ana turned off the probes in her and left them. And then the larger woman burst out laughing, shaking with laughter as she centred herself, ready for the next one. She was chuckling as she lay on her chest, just trying to relax, her rear beginning to slightly sting and rest from the intense stretching it had suffered through.

"What is it, Zaryanova?" Ana asked, her slightly more elegant and pristine pronunciation of the consonants coming through as she lay on her side. Her aged and yet still beautiful breasts were fluid, her nipples hard still. Zarya bit her bottom lip.

Zarya laughed again. "I can see how you managed to earn your reputation… Commander Amari." She taunted.

Ana gasped. "Right. Perhaps I should show you just how faithful my reputation is Miss Zaryanova…" She laughed and got up, pulling the ball gag from her bag and straddling Zarya again, getting the red ball into her mouth. She was still bound by her arms and now silenced. The next thing to be heard was a crack of the nine tails whip across the bed. Ana was reverting once again.

She smiled as she towered over Zarya. "Prepare yourself Zaryanova… Time for mother to fully test your metal."


End file.
